Talk:Bad Bleach/@comment-3041875-20170802142143
The Good – Is there a third Joanna? I'm just quite shocked by what I read at the end, and I'm trying to think of explanations, because it can't be true. Big shock, so well done on that, and it's nice that she had her story with Josh this episode before this happened (though people should probably get ready for Josh to have nervous breakdown #2). It was a very good teaser, and I enjoyed the flash of Josh and Brad's date, and his conversation with the therapist. While I picked up on the Bree quote from Desperate Housewives, I didn’t get the later one at first, so it was driving me crazy trying to remember where it was from. Josh being grateful to Joanna but not ready to see her made sense. His scene with Jennifer was excellent actually, and probably the most I've enjoyed her character, as the dialogue between them was really strong and it made sense for her to be the one to push him into making amends with Joanna. The scene between Josh and Joanna then was also really good, especially the beginning where you could feel the uncomfortableness and with Josh showing the picture he drew of Brad. Josh's questions were logical, such as if Joanna hated him a little for pushing her away and if she was at all to blame for Brad's death. I'm glad she came clean about Nadia, and it was interesting to hear that Josh had already forgiven Joanna before the church's explosion, and then needed someone to blame. I think some of Josh's lines weren't necessary, like it was obvious after Joanna's story in 210 why he'd blame Joanna for the church explosion, but it was overall good and I liked Brad smiling up at them at the end. Joe's mother being in hospital was a nice way to resume the drama, and I liked him finding out about Rochelle. His visions remaining a consistent part of his story is good. I'm glad that Joe finally came clean to Joanna, and that she didn’t feel angry over him hiding it initially. His last scene with Meghan was excellent, with her having overheard what he did to Rochelle and assuring him that he's strong; it was very sad scene to read, so well done on writing it. I didn’t get the earlier Ben and Rena interactions (see Observations), but I liked him later sticking up for Ben to Theresa and overall enjoyed that confrontation with his sister. Kathryn's vow to find who was responsible was a solid piece of drama, and I enjoyed Rena's other comments at the funeral, such as wondering if Josh will get a lesser punishment since he's "insane". Overall, I enjoyed enough the story between Rena and Mary, with Theresa's intervention (even if it was resolution to a story I really wasn’t a fan of), though I'm a little disappointed if Theresa isn't actually going to help with catching the Devious Butlers. His scenes with Silvia are also always amusing. I enjoyed the scene also of Ben finding out about Rochelle via Kathryn's message, which was fitting to her character, as she outwardly appeared earnestly heartbroken but then couldn’t even say exactly when about the remains were discovered. I liked that Val being there is just a common thing now, and the growing issues between Ali and Liz was potentially interesting, while it was nice to hear about Cassie. I liked Ben and Val being a bit more civil to each other, like at the gym, which offered another dynamic, and he had a nice first scene with Theresa. It was amusing how awkward it would really be for Ben to introduce Val, something I had never really considered. Ben being embarrassed by his job in front of Theresa made sense, and I liked how she spotted that and tried to settle his discomfort, which made it appear like she was attuned to his sensitivity and there could be potential there for more than a brief fling. In the end, Liz was pretty out of line in her argument with Ali, but I liked Ben making the peace, and them each agreeing to consider the other more, and I'm intrigued by Val's collapse. I hope it provides opportunity for Ben and Val to bond more actually, with Ben caring for her, as that's a dynamic I'm liking more recently, and I'd quite like the idea of them being on better terms by time the children arrive (if the children make it…). Observations – I didn’t really get why Rena didn’t read Ben's message, and then that quip to Ben at the funeral. At first, I thought something had occurred between them during the small time-jump, but then they later seemed on good enough terms, so I maybe just misinterpreted. The Bad – Nothing really, though I suppose for it to have been a completely perfect episode I'd probably have to have been slightly more interested in Rena's story than I was, but it wasn’t bad. There wasn’t the most action and tension this episode, but that's alright because there were still plenty of outstanding scenes. Best Butler – It definitely has to be Josh, though Joe is a solid second. Both his scenes with Jennifer and Joanna were excellent, and I also really enjoyed the teaser and the whole idea of his story this episode. Joe, too, had lots going on and his final scene with Meghan was also excellent. I enjoyed Ben's story, meeting Theresa, and I'm interested by Val's collapse. Then, Rena's story was fine enough, resolving issues with Mary with the help of his sister, though I hope he gets back to his main stories of the season next episode, with becoming a star and/or taking down the Devious Butlers. Overall – Excellent episode, guys, and one of my favourite of the series actually, with all good stories and some truly outstanding scenes. Though I had to stop during Act II for work, when I was reading it went by very quickly, and held my attention completely throughout. I do hope, however, that we get back to the Devious Butlers story next episode, uncovering a little more of that, though I was fine taking a break from it for this episode. The ending was truly shocking, and it was all around a pretty perfect episode.